stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Tema de Encerramento
O 'Tema de Encerramento' é o tema tocado após um episódio acabar. Na 1ª Temporada, o tema tinha somente uma versão, só que a partir de "O Hóspede" começou a ganhar variações e em "Libertador" ganhou uma letra. Na versão brasileira, a música se chama ''Amar como você. Na versão original, ganha o nome de Love Like You. Durante os créditos de "Pesadelo Hospitalar", o tema ganhou uma nova letra e esta é intitulada No Bem Chegarei'' .'' A partir dos créditos de "Steven Floats", o tema foi substituído por Adore You. O tema foi substituído para Right by You em "Alone at Sea". Em "Bismuth", o tema usado foi How Long it Took. Em "Bubbled" o tema foi tocado todo pela primeira vez dentro do episódio, após Steven ser salvo do espeço por Pérola, Garnet e Ametista. Variações Aqui estão as 18 versões atuais da música incluindo a melodia, instrumental e letras: *1ª Versão: Clássico (Apenas piano). *2ª Versão: Clássico + Glockenspiel (Tocado pela primeira vez no fim de "A Mochila Cheeseburger"). *3ª Versão: Clássico + Glockenspiel + Contrabaixo (Tocado pela primeira vez no fim de "Tigre Milionário"). *4ª Versão: Clássico + Glockenspiel + Contrabaixo + Tambores (Tocado pela primeira vez no fim de "Negociando Com o Cebola"). *5ª Versão: Clássico + Violão (Tocado pela primeira vez no fim de "Um Dia na Praia" e "A Vítima da Pegadinha"). *6ª Versão: Piano + Violão + Contrabaixo (Tocado pela primeira vez no fim de "O Hóspede", e também no fim de "Leão 3"). Esta variação tem o mesmot tempo e acorde da versão original, mas há uma melodia diferente. *7ª Versão: Piano + Contrabaixo + Tambores (Tocado pela primeira vez no fim de "Steven Melancia"). Esta variação centra-se principalmente na percussão com uma nova melodia. *8ª Versão: Violão Elétrico com uma nova melodia (Tocado pela primeira vez no fim de "Previsão do Tempo: Inverno"). *9ª Versão: Violão Elétrico com uma nova melodia (Esta versão foi tocado apenas uma vez, no fim de "A Mensagem"). O final desta versão desvanece-se a estática no final, prenunciando a chegada das Homeworld Gems em "O Retorno". *10ª Versão: Estática. Continuando o prenúncio da chegada das Homeworld Gems, como a última versão fez. Esta é a única versão que não tem uma música, apenas estática (Tocada pela primeira e única vez no fim de "Poder Político"). *A 11ª Versão é a continuação da estática com fragmentos distorcidos da voz de Rebecca Sugar da seguinte 12ª Versão (a versão só pode ser ouvida nos créditos de "O Retorno"). *A 12ª Versão se trata dos acordes originais e linha básica com adição da voz de Rebecca Sugar, onde ela canta a música Amar como Você (Tocada pela primeira vez nos créditos de "Libertador"). *13ª Versão (Uncle Like You): tem mais sons de sintetizador e tecno. Isso ocorre para a variação soar como a música tema de ''Titio Avô (Tocado apenas no crossover de Titio Avô e Steven Universo, "Diga, Tio"). *A 14ª Versão é uma desvaneiada "segunda parte" para a versão 12, chegando diretamente após o "Você", que é lento e um pouco distorcido (Tocado pela primeira vez nos créditos de "Peça Ajuda"). *A 15ª Versão é uma canção lírica com uma melodia diferente da original e com novas letras, intitulada ''Nothing Like You (Tradução brasileira: No Bem Chegarei; tradução literal: Nada Como Você), sendo mais rápida (Tocada pela primeira vez nos créditos de "Pesadelo Hospitalar"). *A 16ª Versão é um violão acústico sinistro, assustador e com ruídos de insetos. Quando esta versão é tocado, o fundo não é o Templo do Cristal (Tocada pela primeira vez em "De Volta ao Celeiro"). *A 17ª Versão é uma continuação de "Nothing Like You", com a mesma melodia e letra diferente, intitulada Adore You (Tocada pela primeira vez nos créditos de "Steven Floats"). *A 18ª Versão é um novo verso de "Amar como Você", intitulada Right by You (Tocada pela primeira vez nos créditos de "Alone at Sea"). *A 19ª Versão é o penúltimo verso de "Amar como Você", intitulada How Long it Took''' e é tocada no fim de "Bismuth". Em "Beta", uma versão curta desta versão é tocada, a partir do "I could even learn...". *A 20ª Versão é o último verso de "Amar como Você", intitulada '''Love me Like You, e é tocada no fim de "Bubbled". Letra Amar como Você Versão Original If I could begin to be, Half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love. When I see the way you act, Wondering when I'm coming back, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you. Versão Traduzida Se eu pudesse ser assim Só metade do que pensa de mim Qualquer coisa poderia fazer Aprender a amar como você. No Bem Chegarei Versão Original I always thought, I might be bad, Now I'm sure that it's true, 'cause I think you're so good, And I'm nothing like you. Versão Traduzida Sempre pensei, eu era ruim Mas é certo, eu já sei Vocês são do bem E no bem chegarei Adore You Look at you go I just adore you I wish that I knew What makes you think I'm so special Curiosidades *O tema já teve 15 variações. *Na versão original, a música é cantada por Rebecca Sugar, criadora da série. en:Love Like You (The Ocean Returns) Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da 1ª Temporada Categoria:Músicas da 2ª Temporada Categoria:A a Z